The BirdARangs
by StarryTian
Summary: It’s Valentines Day, and the Boy Wonder still hasn’t told Starfire how he feels… what will happen? And what do Robin’s birdarangs have to do with anything? Hmm…. [oneshot]


Title: The Bird-A-Rangs

Authoress: StarryTian

Summary: It's Valentines Day, and the Boy Wonder still hasn't told Starfire how he feels… what will happen? And what do Robin's bird-a-rangs have to do with anything? Hmm…. one-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and don't really want to either. Who ever owns them right now is doing a SUPER GOOD job at it! (_applauds_). There's also going to be a _slightly altered fact_ in this fanfiction….

* * *

"Has anyone seen my bird-a-rangs?" Robin asked to no one in particular. "Anyone? Hello?"

It was Valentines Day, and everyone seemed to have something to do except Robin. In his opinion, Valentines Day was the most useless holiday in the year. I mean, what good is it to have a holiday just about love? Isn't it sort of _insulting_ to people who don't _have_ lovers?

'_Like me…_' he thought ruefully, while searching under the couch. '_Valentines Day…. Pfft…'_

Cyborg was on a 'special date' with Bumblebee, Raven was meditating to keep her mind off Malchior, Beast Boy was somewhere, and Starfire was… well, Starfire was in her room. It seemed to him that everybody else had better things to do than to worry about their love-less leader. So, the usual strong-minded Boy Wonder resorted to searching for his lost bird-a-rangs on Valentines Day. Pitiful.

' _Every year, it's like this,_" he thought furiously. _' I never get to tell Starfire how I feel! Augh… I hate Valentines Day…"_

As the day went on, Robin didn't see anyone. When he knocked on Raven's door, Robin could've sworn that he heard Beast Boy in there too, but shrugged it off. He always knew that there was some kind of special relationship between Raven and Beast Boy, ever since the 'love-of-their-lives' betrayed them. He changed course and knocked on Starfire's door.

"EEP!" he heard her squeal, while it sounded like she was shuffling things around.

"Star?" Robin asked through the heavy metal door. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Robin," Starfire's muffled voice sounded through the barrier. "Now, please leave me alone."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Starfire?" he prodded on, desperate for a conversation. "You've been in your room all day and I haven't seen you----"

"I am fine," she interrupted him. "Now, _please _go!"

Robin just stood there. He wasn't sure what to do. Also, he had an inkling suspicion that Starfire was hiding something. Dejectedly sighing, the Boy Wonder trudged to his room. For the rest of the day, he just worked on case files. But it was obvious to anyone that he wasn't really paying any attention to them. As hard as he might try, Starfire's vibrant and innocent face kept swarming into his thoughts. Finally, he just gave up and let his thoughts wash over him….

* * *

_"Star, what happened up there, why couldn't you fly?" Robin asked, deeply concerned about her._

_"Tamaranian powers are inclined by our emotions." Starfire replied._

_"So… the way you feel, affects your powers?" _

_"Yes, and right now I am feeling unfamiliar confusion," she confessed._

_"But we faced danger before without your powers going out…" _

_"It is not danger that confuses me Robin… it is you," Starfire glanced at him, sadly._

_"Nothing's wrong… everything's okay" Robin tried to ignore this subject, nervously scratching the back of his neck. _

_"Everything is not ok…. I fear it will never be ok, and you will not tell me how you feel!" Starfire finished, while walking off._

_"Err… Yeah… I'm not very good at that." Robin said, scratching his neck once more, and looking away._

_"Then, do Earth Boys come with some sort of manual then?" _

_"That would make things easier." Robin smiled at Starfire's naivety. _

_"How am I to know what you think about me?" _

_"Star," he sighed. "I think it's... awesome the way...you… shoot starbolts." _

_"Yes, and...?" Starfire prodded on, loving every second of Robin's confession. _

_"I also think it's cool that...you're bravest and the strongest girl ever." Robin looked at her for the first time, taking in how the fire complimented her auburn hair, and vibrant skin._

_"And you do not mind having a friend who is a girl?" Starfire asked timidly, facing him._

"_Mind?" Robin inwardly laughed, taking her hands in his gloved ones. "In fact, I---"_

* * *

Robin sighed, and lay back in his chair. If that creature hadn't interrupted him, who knows what would've happened. Part of him was glad that he was interrupted… while the other part… the _stronger_ part kept cursing at him for not telling her sooner. He debated quietly within himself, but then gave up since the rest of the memory was threatening to arise…

* * *

_The monster screamed its literally ear-splitting scream, causing Robin and Starfire to both topple through the hole in the cave, narrowly missing the cliff._

_Robin quickly got up, and clicked his grappler-hook. It was empty. He looked at Starfire and said, "Let's fly."_

"_But…" she started, but then stopped as she saw his hand threaded in hers._

"_As long as we're together, it'll be okay," he said meaningfully, while looking her right in the eye. _

_Starfire squeezed her eyes shut, and they both plunged into the darkness below. He studied her face while she was falling. Her hair beautiful auburn-ginger hair whipped around her as she concentrated on flying… Robin decided to squeeze her hand to give her some confidence. That did it. Suddenly, Starfire's eyes shot open, encased in an emerald green glow. She u-turned and flew back up, gripping Robin's hand rather tightly. He allowed himself to be pulled by Starfire, back into the light once more as the monster fell into abyss, never to be seen again. _

_Once their feet were safely on the ground, the two teen heroes looked deeply at one another, and smiled. Wordlessly, Starfire and Robin shared a gentle hug. This experience was new for Robin. Usually, Starfire's hugs were deadly, and often screamed for air. This one… this one was different. It was innocent, gentle, and also thrilling. Both never wanted to let go, but once they felt the T-Ship land in the air, they broke apart._

"_Hello friends!" Starfire merrily called to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "It is glorious to see you!"_

_Robin smiled, while keeping his arms around Starfire's waist. It felt so… right… Then, the-----_

* * *

_-DONG…DONG…DONG… DONG…_-

The midnight bell sounded through the still air of Jump City, jerking Robin out of his thoughts.

'_Great…" _Robin thought bitterly._ 'Another Valentines Day gone, another perfectly good chance of telling Starfire how I feel… also gone…"_

_-DONG…DONG… DONG… DONG…-_

As Robin silently cursed at himself, he thought he heard shuffling outside his door. Sitting up straight, Robin strained to hear what was outside his door.

-_DONG… DONG…-_

'_Who would be up at this hour?'_ Robin thought, still trying vainly to hear what going on. It was difficult with the bell clanging every time you thought you heard something.

-_DONG… DONG… -silence-…._

As the last bell rung, someone knocked on the door. Startled, Robin clumsily got up, and slid the door open.

It was Starfire.

"Star!" he gasped. "What are you doing here? It's already midnight! You should be in bed! Tomorrow, I'm thinking of waking the Titans early in the morning to train----"

"Robin, shush!" Starfire putting her fingers to his lips, cutting off Robin's rambling, and walking into his room while sitting on his bed. She was holding a small… _something_ behind her back…

"First of all," she continued. "Today is already tomorrow. Second of all, I do not think the Titans will like to train that early in the morning. And third of all…" She blushed a little at her next sentence. "… I shall hope you will accept my present…"

Robin walked stiffly to her, while she held out a small, neatly wrapped package in her hands. He sat on the bed, as Starfire watched expectantly at him, waiting for him to do something.

"Star… I… I didn't prepare anything for you…" he finally got out, purposely ignoring her shining emerald eyes.

"It is okay… please open it, Robin!"

Robin carefully fingered the delicately folded package before ripping it apart. He did it gently so that he could keep the wrapping, which consists of hearts. That's what got him so speechless. _It had hearts on it._

'_Is it possible that…. Nah…'_ Robin thought. But yet… _hearts_….

He dug his fingers underneath the wrapping and slowly peeled off the tape. There was a small box. When he finally took off the lid, he gave a small gasp.

Inside, there were two of his bird-a-rangs glued in such a manner, that it somehow made a heart. Within it, a carefully cut and glued picture of him and Starfire lay delicately on the wrapping. After studying it for a while, Robin also realized that on the border of one of the bird-a-rangs, there was a small engraving which read, "_Robin and Starfire: Best Friends Forever"_.

Finally, Robin looked up at her. Starfire's eyes were shining with uncertainty, and anticipation.

"Star…" he croaked out. "W-Where did… how… How did you… Where did you get my bird-a-rangs?"

Starfire was taken aback at this question. "I… found them in your belt…that is okay, yes?"

"What?" Robin incredulously asked. "You went through my stuff?"

"No!" Starfire quickly covered up. "I mean… yes, but----"

"Starfire! You can't just barge into my room, and take whatever you want!" he raged. Robin had no idea why he was picking a fight about this. Perhaps he just wanted to avoid a _certain_ subject…

"R-Robin…" Starfire started, backing away from him. "I-I am truly sorry! I did not mean to-to…"

"This time, I will let you off with a warning. But the next time you do something like this, we will _seriously_ need to talk!" he said, standing up and accidentally letting the bird-a-rangs fall off his lap, smashing into 2 pieces.

Starfire let out a strangled cry.

"For-forgive me, Robin… I did-did not m-mean to an-anger you…" she choked out, looking at him straight in the eye while he purposely avoided hers.

"I-I was…" she continued. "_m-most_ foolish to th-think that you would lo-love me… as I-I d-do!"

With those final words, she fled from the room. Robin caught a glimpse of her face, and was shocked to see that she was crying.

Then, it hit him.

'_She loves me…'_

Picking up the pieces of the present, he ran at top speed to her room. Gasping from lack of air, he punched in the access code to Starfire's room, and walked in.

Immediately, Robin saw Starfire lying head down on her pink, circular bed. Then, he noted the mess around her. There was glue all over her desk, some craft knifes scattered dangerously around the floor, broken bird-a-rangs in the garbage, and even some pictures of him and Starfire, randomly strewn on her bed.

He silently walked over to her bed, and sat down next to Starfire.

"Star?" he asked nervously, trying to ignore her sobs. "I'm… sorry about what happened in there… I just… "

He sighed. "I'm not very good at telling you how I feel and… I-I… "

Robin noticed that her cries were dying down. "I just want to say that… well… I like you. No wait… uh, I lo-love… Starfire, I love you…"

There. He said it. Now, all he had to do was wait for her reaction….

"You do?" came her melodic voice.

"Yeah, Star. I really do…" Robin smiled for the first time that night, and helped her into his lap.

"I'm truly sorry, Robin…" Starfire sniffled. "I did not mean to 'barge' into your room and… I just wanted to make this Day of Valentines special… "

"Shh… it's okay…" he awkwardly comforted her. "I understand…"

"You do _not_ understand!" Starfire wailed out. "I spent all day carefully bringing your Rangs of Bird together, and selecting the right picture! I then carved the engraving in using various craft knives, destroying many of them in the way! _And all you do is break it!" _She finished with a great shuddering sob.

"Star, I'm sorry! I really am!" Robin vainly tried to calm her down, while she was beating him in the chest. Her usual alien strength seemed to have dwindled down to nothing.

"Star! Starfire, stop! STOP!" he yelled, catching her arm in mid-punch and looking her directly in the eye. "I love you, okay? Do you understand me?"

She nodded, trying to suppress her sobs.

"Now, listen. Can you light a small starbolt?"

She nodded once more, and did as told.

Robin took the broken bird-a-rangs out of his pocket, careful not to damage them again. Holding it in one hand, he used his other hand to guide Starfire's lighted finger to the broken seam of the gift, molding it together again.

"There…" he said, examining the present for any other cracks. "All better?"

"Yes…" Starfire whispered, then blushed at seeing how close they were. Robin however, didn't mind at all.

"Just for the record Starfire," he started. "I really do like you." He had _no idea_ how these words were coming out of his mouth. It was as though another Robin took over.

"Thanks for the present too," Robin added. "Are you sure you don't want anything? Cause I could always----"

"You're eyes…" she cut him off.

"What?"

"Robin…" Starfire looked away. "I have always wondered why you use that mask to cover up your eyes… and now, I wish to see them…"

After a while, he nodded. Slowly, Starfire's hand crept up to the edge of the mask and peeled it off…

"Robin…" Starfire stated, somewhat annoyed. "Please open your eyes!"

But he couldn't. Nobody besides his parents had seen them before… but…

'_But what?_'' he asked himself. _'You love her, she loves you… so why not?'_

Making up his mind, he slowly opened them.

Starfire gasped.

She was staring into the most complicated eyes she'd ever seen. They held a little bit of every titan… They held all his haunts, his past, his present, and perhaps, his future. From Beast Boy, his eyes held a humorous twinkle, but that was just a mask for the deep insecurity inside them. From Raven, they held a deep understanding of the things around him. There was also hope. From Cyborg, they held a sense of uncertainty at being judged by who you are, and what you look like. From Starfire… well, it was like looking in a mirror.

But the most amazing thing was… his eyes were brown.

They were the most chocolaty brown Starfire had ever gazed into. They were deep, swirling pools of comforting, almond brown, and were ever so gentle. It gave you an impression of a warm, friendly fox; One that can be caring and compassionate if wanted, but could be also cold and indifferent. If Robin had not blinked, Starfire might've drowned in them.

By instinct, Starfire and Robin's heads slowly inclined… only focusing on each other's lips. Then, in one pure, blissful moment, their lips touched. It was a whole new experience for the both of them. The kiss was so pure, so innocent, that they were not sure what to do. Then, Robin taking lead, he slowly moved his lips against hers, while she copied him. As her hands instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck, his tenderly stroked her hair.

Starfire couldn't believe it. Robin was kissing her. _The_ Boy Wonder was kissing her. It was as if she was… somehow complete. If she died right now, Starfire wouldn't care. She already had what she wanted her whole life, since meeting him.

Robin was pleasantly surprised by his actions. Obviously, he had never done this before, and was just as inexperienced as she. Screw Batman. Who says love is not worth it? Still… he couldn't believe that this Tamaranian princess was his…

If they had not needed air, they would've gone on forever…

"Robin…" she breathed. "I… I…"

"Yeah, I understand."

And they spent the rest of the morning, looking into each other's eyes… and perhaps looking into their future…

* * *

A/N: Hey, everybody. Sorry if I haven't been updating on "Matchmaking for DumboHeads". School just started, and I already have loads of homework. This was just a one-shot I felt like writing, so I did. Anyways, hope you guys have an awesome Labor Day weekend!

Over and out,

StarryTian


End file.
